The present invention relates to display cabinets and a hinge whereby a closure can be moved between open and closed positions relative to an opening.
The hinge of the present invention is more particularly intended for the opening and closing of a closure of a display cabinet or case of a type typically found, for example, in a museum or similar display environment. More particularly, the hinge is intended for the controlled opening and closing of a heavy glass panel forming part of the display case.
Traditionally, problems have arisen when mounting a heavy glass panel designed for opening and closing action, not only as a result of the weight of the panel but also to ensure that the panel can be moved between open and closed positions without damage to dust seals or the like, adjacent panel(s) and to tightly fit within the opening and more particularly engage with dust seals.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hinge for mounting a closure panel which achieves or goes some way to achieving the aforementioned desired characteristics or to at least give the public a useful choice.
Broadly, according to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a hinge comprising a panel mounting element and a fixture mounting element, a first arm pivotally mounted to the panel mounting element and a second arm pivotally mounted to the fixture mounting element, the first and second arms being pivotally joined together by pivot means and adjustment means coupling each arm to the mounting element opposite to that to which it is pivotally coupled.
According to a second broad aspect there is provided a display cabinet including a closure panel, a pair of hinges mounting said closure panel such that the closure panel can be moved between open and closed positions each said hinge having a panel mounting element coupled to the closure panel and a fixture mounting element coupled to a fixture, the mounting elements being coupled together by first and second arms, said mounting elements having a pair of projecting flanges between which said arms are pivotally coupled.